So Far Away
by roxaslover143
Summary: the untold story of the genesis's trainee. she is spirited, independent, and is only taking the time with him s oshe can transfer to become sephiroth's student, but as they slowly get to know each other, what happens when genesis starts to fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

Death; It's a tricky thing. It takes everything, and only gives back grief and sorrow: especially with the death of a loved one. It's been three years sense I first tasted, and see death up close. The fire had spread and consumed the small house, the only family within was a mother and a young boy. I found the boy in the street, my nose wretched at the smell of his charred flesh. His blood was as black as the skin, there was only red around his mouth as his lungs struggled to catch any breath, his flesh had started to blend with the brown muddy ground around him. He was suffering, but no one had time to stop, to comfort him; because death would soon claim its reward.

You see, death comes like a creeping shadow, slowly or quickly eclipsing the light of life .that's why the light extinguishes in the eyes first, because the soul has gone. For within his last few meager seconds, in his eyes I saw his entire, short life. All his pain, his joy, his happiness, his anger, his passion, and all the emotions wrapped together into the memories. He blinked as the memories flashed; the light remained for the last seconds, then he died. Just the hollow shell of the being is left, before the life stream accepts the body back into its unending circle. But what can you do? There's nothing you can do, except see death's sword cut the fragile thread. All you heart can do is scream and cry out in anguish, but the sound will never escape your lips while the life is still with the victim, only when they have passed on, and the light has left do we let out our distress: especially with a loves one.

For three years my mind was honed and trained to be unaffected, to be untouched by death. I was the best; I was trained so well to the point I didn't feel any sympathy for that little boy as he laid there dying, my rational training told me to shoot him out of pity, but he died too soon for that fate. My senses were trained so well, that I could see death approach on the faces of his victims. But his cold, bony hands would never breach my mind; I was too strong, the walls around me made me insensitive to his icy grip: until I watched death start to claim a loved one.

I still remember everything, every twist, turn, rotation, every single, microscopic choice that led me to this… this reasons of what lead to this sickening reality of why this is happening… how death is closing in on you… the one person that helped death finally touch my heart with your love.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the alarm go. It sounded like a muffled, rumbling fog horn from underneath my bed sheets. But within seconds of my mind clearing from my deprived sleep I knew I had to be up, dressed, and out of my short, submarine sized bedroom; it was hard for me to get sleep in this place, but after the first five months of sleeping on a flat, plank board bed attached to a twenty foot thick, metal wall… you get used to it.  
I cursed as my foot slammed into the sharp, uncovered corner of my so called "bed". I swore again as I heard voices start to upsurge from the hall. At once I threw off my thin, blanket sheets, I paused as a reeking smell reached my nose; quickly grasping that the smell was a collection of mud, dirty water, plant life, and sweat from the previous day that had dirtied my clothes; and that I hadn't changed them when I slumped onto my bed the night before.  
I brushed my teeth with my tongue as I grabbed my leather, heavy duty boots from underneath the small wood plank. The wood caught against the back of my neck, sending my spine into an uproar as I felt small splinters stick into my skin; but I had to ignore that for now.  
I struggled to pull on my right boot as I grabbed my battered very well used solder gun. I bit down onto the scratched up metal and wood as I used one hand to pull the irritating boot and the other to push open the three foot thick, metal door in front of me.  
I shoved open the door and jumped into the hallway, slamming my boot on as I started to run with fifty other soldiers.  
We passed to the left; I brushed my fingers against the cold walls, professionally grabbing a protection helmet from the line that waited for us before we exited out the sector 35 cove. The red lights flashed everywhere, making the snowflakes shine like fire, the cold air hit us like a ton, brick wall. The air instantly froze, and stung my lungs; but I had to keep running.  
The fresh snow was quickly flattened with three hundred soldiers marching, and organizing themselves into lines of fifteen to twenty bodies. Our breath was like a steam coming off a hot bath, but quickly disappeared as the frosty wind devoured the small whips of steam.  
The frosty air began to bite at my cheeks; I pulled my shirt over my mouth, trying to soften the sharp stinging in my throat, the lights ceased, the alarm blared to a halt, leaving us all standing in the falling snow; soldiers started to murmur, I felt my tongue twitch in annoyance, standing out with no orders, no signs of danger, we stood there feeling like idiots, looking like frozen snow men waiting for anything to happen.  
The crowd instantly straightened as a tall man crept from the shadows. I rolled my eyes as soon as I saw the straight black jacket, the matching, white, costume shirt, with the matching dried cleaned pants and polished shoes and small crowbar weapon; all the signs and flags of a TURK. My lips let out a silent scoff as the guy ran his fingers through his spiky red hair, and slowly down his long pony tail.  
He started to shuffle the snow as he walked, looking like a dancing, little five year old boy as he made his way over to our captain. He gave me a wink as he passed by, his eyes reflecting the menacing look of a young kid with a dangerous new toy.  
I watched him, trying to make out what his lips were saying; the only readable mutterings I got from the two men were "damn… this better not be a drill." And "trust me, it's…" my heart froze as the captain fell silent, I quickly averted my eyes as they turned their heads towards me. My heart pounded, their stare started to bore right into me, I felt fear shoot up my spine as they started towards me.

"_Oh crap! What do I do? How could they have known? I can't be caught!" _

My fingers started to twitch, icy sweat dropped down my forehead; my eyes blinked as they turned their heads towards an elevator descended from the higher floors. Everyone stopped dead as the two doors opened; my throat went dry, my tongue ached as my teeth clenched it down. The captain turned to face us, and then barked.

"Soldiers! Attention!"

All of us faced forward, but out of the smallest corner of my eye, the figure from the elevator walked into the moonlight, his silver hair the same color as the moon reflected like his sword. My lungs struggled to breathe, for the person walking in front of us was none other than Shinra's finest soldier; Sephiroth.  
His every step echoed in our minds, every crunch of snow resonated louder than ten alarms going off by a loud, high speaker. His pale cheeks reflected the seriousness in his eyes, I could sense everyone around me freeze any movement, any sound, any breaths.  
Everything about him was perfect. Perfect body, perfect muscles, perfect expression of total concentration and focus on his mission, perfect steeled eyes that showed no fear, eyes that were like an impenetrable fortress hiding any faults that could betray him in battle. My chest swelled as he turned to face us.

"soldiers." His voice was like silk, but deep like the black ocean under no moon. "Listen carefully; you all have been called as the last line of defense. Where your fellow soldiers have failed, you cannot. For exactly at 8:33 A.M we received a distress message from 1st class soldier Angeal Hewley, and he has requested back up, which is why you are here now; to travel into the depths of Wutaii territory, to the edge of the once small town of Toulanaga. You are to rendezvous to the edge in two hours, Adjourned."

I glanced over at the oncoming, black, soldier trucks. We were going south, south past he countries border lines into Wutaii. I held my head high; this was it, this was my chance to prove worthy of being promoted to 2nd class; to finally be trained by the best, to be trained by Sephiroth.  
But as I followed my fellow soldiers towards the already filling, crowded back of the trucks my ears caught the final words of Sephiroth as he spoke to the captain.

"… yes, yes Genesis will be there."


	3. Chapter 3

_**24 hours earlier….**_

Bitter blood started to fill my mouth; the gash above my right eye wouldn't slow the rivulet of blood, my eye watered as it started to sting, I brushed away the trickling trail, making it flow down my cheek to redirect my focus back to the slippery, cunning figure in front of me. My heart pumped adrenaline through me. My thoughts started to blur from pain and frustration, but I forced myself to remain calm, this was my chance. My only hope was to conquer Sephiroth; then I would become a hero.  
My lips started to twitch with anticipation; Sephiroth crossed his sword back and forth, trying to goat me on into charging unprepared, a low chuckle prickled in my throat.

"Come one Seph!" I shouted.

He lowered his sword, my fierce determination and fortitude reflected in his eyes. I let a small, mocking smile spread along my face.

"Is that all you got?" I mocked.

The smile slipped away, his eyes turned from daunting to mocking in a heartbeat. He slowly raised his sword, letting the wind catch his hair and the sun shine all along his sword's deadly sheen. He let a proud smile breach his lips, then reaching his hand toward me, he gestured for me to come forward like a child in first year training.  
A small drop of blood fell off my cheek, I closed my eyes; feeling everything around me slow to a near stop, as if time itself were being pulled back like a blanket by an invisible hand, silently whispering the passing seconds.

"_1…"_

The drop continued to fall, every pore of my body opened up into the air. Every sound became a silent. Nothing could provoke me; energy from the Mako filled my nerves with fire. My eye lids seemed to weigh like lifless feathers as I opened my eyes. The light bounced off any reflection; all the shadows deepened, making the world into an outline of perfect contradistinction.  
Every grain of dust was as clear as the sun; my hands grew cold underneath my gloves from the tight grip around my sword. Every red flame that ignited down my sword was like a miniature forest fire combusting into life, the deep, bloody hue only ignited my mind of my goal. While Sephiroth ringed his sword with pale, orange flames that cracked the air, sending sparks dancing into existence before they fell onto the cold, stone black top below.

"_2…"_

Sephiroth's eyes burst into challenging cold flames, no sound came as he lifted his foot into the air; Splitting the universe in two as he came forward, the suns light expanded his flames around him, making the flames look like a giant wave a fire in front of him; while the light off my sword still reflected a bloody shade onto the wall beside me.  
My breath became deeper as the drop continued to fall. It was just fractions of a second before it would douse the ground. The deep echo of my lungs was the only thing that my ears could comprehend as I raised my sword to the left, pushing my hilt up to block his blow; feeling and using every muscle in my legs to stand in my center ground, showing no fear as he came down upon me.

"_3…"_

The drop made a silent _splash _as time erupted back to life, my eyes only caught flashes of red and orange flames. The heat seared everything beside me as the fire disappeared in an X shape in front of me. Glass started to fly around us as nearby windows and mirrors exploded from seared cars. The deafening booms from the clash of our sword's slightly deafened me, but ended as the glass fell onto the ground.  
A low growl resounded in Sephiroth's throat; my sword slipped from underneath him, quickly using my the flat of my blade to swiftly push himself into the air. I jumped in pursuit. The wind deafened my ears as I flew up towards Sephiroth, our feet barely touching the surface of the walls and windows as our fight countinues to climb higher and higher; like graceful stags in the meadow we sprang back and forth until we had reached the highest point of the Shinra building. Our swords clashed and shot sparks as we leaped into the air, all I could feel was the whooshing air around me, all I could see was the black, blurry streaks of Sephiroth's clothes.  
Then I saw it, the wind began to thin and soften around me, my momentum was slowing down, but I knew that within two seconds Sephiroth's lower waist would be exposed when he would fall towards me. The air resumed its deafening roar as I began to descend towards the solid, black road below.  
I smiled, Sephiroth's eyes were wreathed in vengeance, he shouted as he nose-dived towards me, our reflections zoomed down along the Shinra building; I could see blank stares of young soldiers standing in shock on the other side of the windows as we plunged down. My hand became loose as I confidently placed the edge of my sword above my chest; this was it, this was my chance.

"_Ok genesis… it's now or never."_

All my senses burst into over drive. I screamed, sending my sword brashing into Sephiroth's, flipping the hilt through my fingers forcing his hilt to lock with mine. I swung all my weight to the right, sending my knee into a swift punch to his lower waist. This was it; no one was going to stop me this time.  
Searing fire shot through my shoulder, causing my body to hit open air as I missed my target completely to end the pain.  
Sephiroth flipped over; my mind froze as he grabbed my hand, throwing me as he spun. There was a sickening _**"clink" **_as our hilts slid off each other. He smiled as he slammed his foot down into my abdomen, the fire in my shoulder shot up into my neck and arm. All my eyes caught were a flash of red before falling into black.  
For what seemed like hours there was only silence, until slowly what sounded like, distant muffled voices reached the inner depths of my mind. I felt something pull my clothes, but all my mind could register beyond that was pain; every part, every cell seemed on fire with pain. Then faint lights started to show through my dark lids. My neck fell against something soft, white lights flashed across my dimmed sight. My eyes felt like ton blocks as I weakly, forced them open. They only caught blurs of red, blue, and white before they grew too heavy to keep open.  
My ears rung, every muscle ached; but through all the pain I could catch a faint voice that sounded like someone trying to talk with their mouth full of food.

"Geniss… genesis, uhalf got toa get up."

Sharp pain struck my face, shocking my mind back to consciousness. My eyes flew open; they strained to focus as someone roughly forced me to sit up. My stomach flipped, sending puke rushing to my throat, but I fought the nausea back down. My lungs felt numb as I coughed, but I quickly smiled as I saw Angeal in front of me.  
His eyes were full of concern, but my focus went to the soft bed I was sitting on. The smooth sheets tickled my fingers, I laughed inside as I recognized the hideous white, black trimmed walls and surgery equipment and materia around me. Then my mind flashed at everything that happened, my smile faded, I felt my heart sink in disappointment.

"Angeal…" I whispered. "I… (sigh) I lost didn't I?"

He didn't reply, he lowered his face as he handed me to white pills the size of large beetles, and placed green materia into my back. My back started to tingle from the materia's healing affect. Angeal's eyes stayed looking at the floor as I quickly swallowed my loss and my pills. He stood in silence as I placed my feet on the floor and stood, deeply inhaling to stick my loss and the memory of my shoulder down in my stomach as I stretched my arms.

"Well." I smiled as I turned to him. "There's always next time."

Angeal let out a hearty laugh. All the concern and worry disappeared from his face as we strode towards the two, aluminum doors. He only turned to me, shaking his head as he grabbed my shoulder as he always does after I lost to Sephiroth.

"You're never going to give up on that are you?" he chuckled.

"Of course not, I mean come on Angeal. This world would be so dull if no one challenged Sephiroth once in a while."

We both walked down the marble hall, only laughing at our personal jokes; before I caught the look of business in Angeal's eyes. His jaw tightened, he tried not to show it, but I knew he was done with laughing matters.

"Ok, what is it Angeal?" I asked.

He grabbed a small, tablet sized, green envelope from his shirt pocket. Instantly my anger from my defeat and at Sephiroth returned as I saw the red, classified stamp in front of the seal. My cheeks burned, stopping dead in my tracks. My anger just kindled even more as Angeal started to laugh.

"no." I spat. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! I won't do it!"

Angela just threw the envelope at me, teasingly punching my shoulder as he walked away, before smugly adding his comments.

"They expect you to find a new trainee in the next two days." He laughed as he opened the doors, looking back at me as he shrugged his shoulders."Besides genesis, a new student might do you some good; and who knows? It might teach you to obey the rules for once."

I crumbled the paper, feeling every wrinkle, in its altered surface, before letting my anger ignite into flame as I threw the blackening paper onto the floor. Only two words came to my lips as I morosely walked towards the door.

"Those morons." I hissed.

Angeal just shook his head; my eyes twitched as I the smug look on his face. He was training an idiotic second class student, but I have only one opinion on arrogant, young, pompous brats like them. _"They were total, illiterate, ignorant morons."  
_A thin smile returned to my lips, Angeal's eyes went from smug to worried as he saw the mischievousness look in my eyes.

"Well..., may the goddess bless whoever that poor soul is."


	4. Chapter 4

People screamed everywhere. No matter where I turned I could see dead, muddled bodies lying in the dirt. Torn up bodies dangled in the trees from being blown apart from the ground, I raced towards the safe point; the high six foot mound of dirt ten yards ahead of me along with the rest of my fellow soldiers that were still alive.  
Our feet hammered the ground. Dirt, leaves, sticks, and anything else loose on the forest floor flew into the air. I saw someone stop ahead of us, there was a slow "_whoooooooooooooooooooo" _that echoed around us, my body became rigid as I saw the soldier standing on top of the safe point frantically waving his arms; signaling us to go back.

"GET DOWN!" He shouted, than he fell as a bullet ripped through his chest, his body slammed to the ground. 

I tried to shout the same command. Soldiers just looked confused, and fear reeked in their eyes. I shouted the command again, but it was too late as I saw the large grenade falling towards me.  
As the bomb landed, all I heard was a "_**BOOM**_", my body felt lifeless, my chest slammed onto something soft, while my legs bounced like rubber bands as they slammed onto the ground. My lungs turned sore, my head battered. My eyes strained to focus on the dark shapes in front me, my senses started to slip like a slow, rolling bowling ball that would never reach the pins.  
Than my glove started to grow damp, I moved my fingers feeling something wet and warm. The air around me started to smell pungent, like fresh meat and blood from a stag that had been shot seconds before.  
My arms shook as I pushed myself up, the ground around shook. The shadows were only growing larger as the sun fell below the blood stained ground in front of me. The hot smell started to choke my lungs. My vision cleared as the spicy sting reached up into my sinuses, I felt the heavy bag I had landed on, looking up I saw a shattered mask, behind it the blank stare of a dead soldier.  
I looked down from his cold face, realizing that I was lying on top of him. Fear and shock kicked my gut as I looked at my hand, I screamed as his body ended where my hand was. His intestines were sprayed all over the ground; I quickly sat up trying to shake the dark, red entrails that had tangled up in my fingers.  
Pain exploded in my upper thigh as I backed up against the bloody, dirt mound. I bit my lip as I saw a sharp piece of bomb shrapnel sticking out of my leg. The sharp needles were only aggravated as I scarcely touched the charcoaled edge.  
I closed my eyes, I convulsed as I firmly grabbed the edge. Blood came from leg, shooting out like high pressured water from a broken hose as I yanked it out.  
I quickly ducked as wood chips flew from another bomb that had landed somewhere beside me. I heard a muffled whistle from my cupped ears, and then screamed as another body landed on top of my injured leg.  
My throat snarled as I leaned forward, the man seemed to weigh five hundred pounds as I pushed him off my legs. His spine made a sickening "_Crrrrack!" _as it extruded out of his skin. My eyes darted to the machine gun that was still clutched in his congealed hand. I respectfully pulled away his fingers, before laying his arm across his chest; so I would be able to find him, and return him home if I survived this battle.  
The pain in my leg started to numb as I pulled the cold metal of the receiver against my chest. I pricked away the small, sharp piece of my helmet that was irritating my eye around my temple, I sighed as I saw the gun was low on ammunition.  
I could hear at least one hundred Wutaii soldiers closing in around me, their footsteps sounded like a herd of horses as they came closer.  
My heart nearly slowed to a stop, my chest tingled from the lack of oxygen I my frozen lungs. My fingers twitched as I cocked the gun, all the muddled, confused thoughts in my mind seemed t become clear, translucent. I finally understood the phrase, "the breath before the plunge." I was about to plunge into the jaws of the Wutaii, about to plunge into the army of death, I was going to seal my fate as soldier. The next act would decide whether I died as a coward, or as a hero, the feeling erupted in me like trying to take a step down in the dark; that frightening motion of the falling step before u fall down into the abyss.  
Fear's icy grip loosened, I would not let his power overwhelm me. My chest shuttered, finally forcing my lungs to take a breath. The footsteps were right behind me, it was now or never. I roared as I jumped over the top. My finger automatically clicked the trigger. Bullets and Wutaii soldiers flew everywhere. Wood chips caught in their eyes, their screams and shouts echoed against my ears, everything I saw was outlined with red.  
Lighting struck my shoulder, sending me sprawling to the ground. Another strike hit my ankle, forcing me to remain helpless like a wounded animal in the hunt. My heart stopped, I heard a gun cock in front of me, and a dark barrel loomed over my face.  
I spat at the foot in front of me, no fear radiated through me. I knew I was going to die, my life, all my memories seemed to form into the one, cold tear that crawled down my cheek. I felt my lips move, only speaking inaudible words that only I could understand.

"_Dad… I'm so sorry."_

The sparks flew from the trigger, my mind caught a flash of red, and then I collapsed onto the ground. But my heart still pumped against my ribs, I opened my eyes; air flooded into my lungs as I saw someone standing I front of me. The soldier was dressed in a red jacket; he wore red gloves that matched the color of his scarlet hair.  
His sword exploded in red flame, the Wutaii in front of him turned pale. I saw his pants turn wet as he dropped his gun. He fell to his knees. I could see death on his face, this man cried as he came to the same realization. He shook from the fear; his voice was cracked and broken as he started to sob.  
He blinked in both surprise and shock as the man in front of me sheathed his sword, and signaled for him to go.  
As soon as the Wutaii fled, the soldier turned to me. He had a thin face, but his blue eyes popped at the deep contrast of his hair, and white skin. I instantly realized who he was as a saw the deep, cobalt jewel centered in his sword's hilt. This was none other than Genesis Rhapsodos, soldier first class.  
He firmly grabbed my arm, sending pain reshooting up my leg as he roughly pulled me to my feet. He looked at me, his eyes were filled with anger, and his voice touched annoyance as he spoke to me.

"What the hell were you thinking? I mean I've seen a small sparrow take on a falcon; but one third class soldier trying to take on one hundred and fifty Wutaii? That's just either really brave, or stupid. But in your case it was probably just plain suicide."

My cheeks started to burn, but I tactfully bit down my tongue so I wouldn't insult the person that had just saved my life. But that anger quickly turned to fear as he looked at my neck, his fingers gently grabbed hold of the silver, necklace chain. He pulled until he reached the small, round, silver pendent at the center. His glove brushed over the intricate, carefully designed flowers and the small ruby embedded in the pendant's center. The icy grip only got worse as a thin smile spread across his lips.

"Aw…" he beamed. "You're a female soldier… well, that totally explains why you did what you did."

He carefully placed the pendent back into the folds of my shirt. He pulled my arm over his shoulders, only smiling as he gently helped me over towards base. I struggled not to shout in pain as I hopped over a large tree root. He snickered as I swore under my breath. My cheeks only grew hotter as he opened his mouth.

"You know…" he chuckled. "What you did back there was pretty crazy. I like that. It's a sign of a first class soldier."

My eyes widened as he turned to me.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name?" I shyly replied.

"Your name." he repeated.

"It's…" I quickly cleared my throat. "My name is Trishta Uragori."

He pondered for a few seconds; a small light seemed to ignite in his eyes as he looked forward. I could see the base as we made our way down a steep hill. But my heart stopped as he smiled again.

"Well then." He sighed. "I guess I have to go tell Angeal that I found the poor, crazy soul I was looking for." 


	5. Chapter 5

_**48 hours later…**_

The warm water ran down my skin, I watched as the dirt, and old blood washed off my face, swirling in circles before disappearing down the dark holes of the drain. The water helped soothed my sore leg, the muscles twitched as I rubbed the blue, purple, bruised skin around the bullet wound.  
I stood there, just watching the water drop off my face; trying to wrap my mind around all that had happened after the vicious battle two days ago.  
Genesis had accepted me as his student, Shinra promoted me to second class; I was to have my first training session in an hour. My body started to shake, all of this was happening so fast, everything that I had been, the person I was didn't seem to exist.  
I quickly brushed away the feeling, as a soldier in second class I was not to show any weakness, any doubt. I shut off the water, and carefully stepped out into my new soldier room. The room was immensely bigger, with satin, white drapes covering a beautiful view of Midgar. The white, fuzzy carpet tickled my feet, I fell onto the silky, blue bed sheets, letting my half naked body brush against the silken blankets; they slowly brought back the smell of fine perfume, high society dresses, white marble walls, and halls.  
I shot up; burying away the memories of the life I had deserted, abandoned. My hand stretched towards the end of my bed, feeling the silk smooth out underneath my fingers before reaching stiffer material. I blinked as I saw a fresh pile of new clothes had been laid out for me. I quickly pulled up the black, custom soldier pants; then I zipped up the black, soldier shirt. I rolled my eyes, annoyed that all soldier shirts were made to expose the arms, I mean didn't they even think of sharp branches, swords, or anything else you could get you arm cut off from? Apparently not.  
But then I saw the folded, deep ocean, blue jacket. My fingers tingled from against the smooth leather exterior; it was beautiful with the light blue trim on the arms and neck line.  
I slowly slipped on one sleeve, feeling every stitch every velvet line and trim. The inside was covered in this rare material called "safe silk" it was a type of silk that trapped in heat, or let the heat escape depending on your situation and climate.  
Then I turned to the body mirror, barely recognizing the tall, nervous reflection in its flat surface. The woman standing in front of me looked professional, undoubting, everything a soldier should be. But as I looked into her dull green eyes, I saw the cowardly, unprepared image of who I once was. I nervously reached up to my faded, russet colored hair, slowly pulling my fingers through until I reached the end at my shoulders.  
Then I naturally reached for my pendant, slowly rubbing the smooth, crystal ruby in its center. The rotation soothed me, I closed my eyes seeing the faint image of another woman; a slender, fair, astonishing woman. Her chocolate eyes and her loving smile always warmed my heart.  
But slowly, the image changed into a marble hallway, the walls were aligned with candles, and a red carpet flowed along the floor until it reached a an obsidian door, carved with tortured skeletons, and the reaper's scythe stretching over the head way, until it reached the soul collector himself.  
My heart leapt to my throat as the devil's eyes opened two hollow sockets towards me, he melted away from the door, and his ghostly figure flew towards me, his scythe reaping the light and life out of me.  
I instantly opened my eyes before the cold, black metal of the scythe reached my skin. I gasped as I saw a red reflection in the mirror beside me. Genesis just smiled.

"It feels different doesn't it?"He asked. "One day you're living your normal duty, then the next you're thrown into the never ending, spinning wheel of flaming hell of duty."

I looked at him; expecting him to say more I turned and faced him. But when nothing else came I replied.

"It's only hell when you don't do your true duty, and genesis I have heard about your reputation with the rules; you're not one who follows them closely."

His eyes instantly lowered to the floor, without another word he slipped out back towards the door, only smiling as his foot stepped out into the hall and he disappeared from my sight. But not even two seconds after his jacket slipped behind the wall my cell phone beeped in my pocket. I reached in and saw on the shiny surface a blue box with white, illuminating letters from a text.

"Are you coming? –Genesis Rhapsodos"

My cheeks grew hot, I instantaneously bolted out the door, but as I ran along the never ending blue carpet my phone beeped again. There was a new text on the screen.

"Training Room, number 230: two floors up and third door to right. 5 minutes. – Genesis Rhapsodos"

* * *

Hot sweat stung my eyes, my muscles strained to remain calm. Everything around me seemed to slow, I stared at all the one hundred soldiers that had encircled me, all their guns cocked and ready to fire. But the moment I barely raised my ankle all my eyes caught were a flashes of bullets, than darkness.  
Something sharp struck my face forcing my eyes to open. Genesis was above me; his hands were against my back holding me up off the metal floor. He firmly grabbed my arm to help me stand, but angrily I shoved him away. My legs shook as I stood, but all my mind could grasp was the anger brewing inside my chest, I kicked the water bottle he had placed beside me, not letting him see the frustration on my face.  
Fire shot through my mind, I abruptly grabbed my arm from where they had injected my first shot of MAKO that morning, I felt genesis grab my shoulders, and I begrudgingly let him walk me over to the small bench at the side of the training room. He only sighed as I sat down, which only turned the brewing in my chest to a combusting inferno.

"WHAT!" I snapped.

He didn't look at me; he just tenderly picked up the bottle. His voice was soft like wind breezing through the trees as he poured some water onto my aching arm.

"You're not thinking clearly." He said calmly. "You must clear all doubt, and fear from your mind. If you let instinct take over like an animal, you're just going to get shot a sixteenth time if we continue with this exercise."

My eyes naturally rolled to the side, my chest was filled with the agitating pins of annoyance. All day long I had put up with his useless ramblings, and tips; always about remaining calm or something digressing beyond the main point.

"Well…" I scowled. "How am I supposed to dodge every, single, obnoxious bullet that comes at me when the go faster than any human possibly can go? Hmmm, honestly genesis I don't think you know anything about _anything_ on how to be a soldier."

All the blood in my cheeks spontaneously numbed as his eyes wreathed in cold flame. It numbness spread to my chest as he pushed himself away from me and grabbed his sword, slowly swinging it over his shoulder before entering the simulation chamber.  
The simulated soldiers surrounded him on the floor, and through thin, shaded windows above him. He leisurely reached for his sword; its red sheen gleamed like glossy fire in the light. His eyes turned a bloody, purple in the sword's reflection. I only gawked as he slid his fingers down the blades polished, sharp edge; not even cutting through any measurement of fabric on his scarlet gloves. His eyes seemed to travel to another world, a world where nothing could touch him. His voice changed from a soft summer breeze, into lightning before the storm as it raged through black clouds.

"Your mind has to become fortified. Fortified against everything you fear, everything that can weaken you, including death. There is always a gap in any formation where the bullets will not shoot; the missing part of death's sword you could say. You search for it, find it, then stare death right in the face, and destroy his any chance of taking you."

He sliced his sword down into the medal floor, the guns around him cocked. My breath escaped my lungs as he slid his right foot out of his center line, and let go of his sword leaving it wedged in the medal. I tried to stand before the bullets fired, but I just blinked in amazement as the first clicks fired Genesis just lowered his head; covering his eyes with his bangs, and a thin smile curved on his upper lip.  
As the bullets were hairsbreadths away from impaling him, a shady, red silhouette of Genesis leaped to the right, killing all the soldiers left of him on the ground. His boots dented the medal floor from the sheer power in his legs as he ran along the right side of the room. I held my breath as he bounded onto the wall, with the bullets leaving trail like a holed river in the medal. The river followed him across the walls, killing any soldier he ran over in the windows.  
Within two minutes there was only a small battalion of ground soldiers left. He landed into the upper left part of the chamber. All the soldiers encircled him, their guns fired upon him like hell fire, but as the bullets were about to puncture their target, Genesis leapt into the air, his body seemed weightless, he appeared to hover in still animation as the bullets struck the rest of the soldiers. He landed right next to his untouched sword, making the medal dent, and creak beneath him.  
He stretched his arms out into a bow, then boldly lifting his head high as he signaled me to cover my ears, but I didn't do it quick enough, the screech was like nails against a chalk board as he easily pulled the grounded sword out of its makeshift stand.  
Then he gave me a little gentlemanly bow as he walked towards me; his face was smug, his eyes full of pride. He grabbed my shoulder before complacently looking down into mine.

"See?" he grinned. "It's not that hard at all. You just have to let go of your haughtiness, and fear. Then you will be just fine."

He patted my shoulder before exiting the training room. I sat there watching the sparks from torn cables in the ceiling, the hues of silver and white made me think of the one person that I had come to this place for, the one person that could truly teach me how to become a hero.

"_Oh yea." _I thought to myself. _"I'll show him who's better, he knows he can't beat Sephiroth, so all I have to do is defeat him! Then finally I can move on to the real training, the real reason I'm here. After all, how can he think his training is so superior to Sephiroth's? Once prove and make him see the fool here really is I will finally triumph! I will finally be something he never could, or can ever achieve; to become a hero."_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Six months later…**_

The clouds capped the top of the snow tipped mountains like misty hats. The sun was setting behind the dark green hills that lay in between the mountainous lakes, the reflections of bloody and purple streaks radiating from the sun; the clouds were also affected, showing off the dark orange under lines on the water's surface below.  
The mountains slowly descended into a concoction of dull grays, and browns; deeply contrasting the clear, silver water and lush green meadows of tall, bright grass below. The green was dappled with an array of smaller, deeper colors. Gold, blue, pink, white, scarlet, pink, purple, and many other mixtures of picturesque, rich vibrant flowers filled everything amid the blades of the valleys.  
Naturally my hand gestured, and twisted down; then reached towards the sun in a dramatic pose. I had rehearsed this scene thousands of times before; I was standing on the edge of fate, watching in apprehension as my most trusted friend had become my enemy, but by his own folly he sealed his own end. My hand reached desperately towards him, but would never reach his own hand as he fell down into the abyss within the sacred mountains of the goddess.  
My fantasy was interrupted as a small, pure white gandelle butterfly drifted onto the tip of my index finger. The subtle insect crawled back, forth, around, and over my finer; brushing it's soft, feathery antennas across the smooth, leathery surface of my glove. I delicately moved my thumb, watching the butterfly inch its way into my palm.  
I heard some undergrowth, and branches snap behind me, I felt a deep, heavy step echoed and resonated through the ground. Without taking my eyes of the teeny creature I addressed the figure that was walking up behind me.

"How far is she?" I asked Angeal.

He broke off some more branches in front of his face, he coughed as he stood beside me; but replied as he realized I wasn't going to distract my attention with the butterfly.

"She's about two miles off." He replied.

Then his face became stern, naturally crossing his arms as he coughed again in vain to get my attention.

"Genesis, we need to talk. We need to talk about your student; I mean… well, she's um… (I rolled my eyes)… I mean she's really not the best person you could have chosen. My question is, why her? Why did you pick her when there's much better-"

"Angeal." I digressed, still intently watching the small butterfly as it started to hover, quickly beating its delicate wings. I fluttered in the shell of my cupped fingers for a few breathless seconds, before landing back inside my palm.  
I tenderly cradled my passenger as I teetered to face Angeal. His face still fixed, and a bit red in anger from being interrupted. I just focused on the small organism prickling its tiny, hooked feet along my glove.

"Angeal, tell me. Why is this ordinary, regular butterfly so beautiful?"

His eyes just went bank, his brow furrowed and his temples twitched as he searched for the reasoning behind my question. After a few seconds of basking in my own pride I continued.

"Is it because it's the most extraordinary, and the most significant symbol for change? Only these miraculous beings, (besides the goddess herself) have the astonishing power to completely change their forms. This butterfly was once a pathetic, ugly worm that struggled day to day just to find food to feed its unappeasable hunger, but later through more exertion it transforms into a being more magnificent then any one could ever imagine. Or is it the simplicity of this tiny creature that really intrigues us? Take the wings for example, they are so minuscule compared to the greatest and most powerful bird, but feathers cannot compare with this extraordinary art of the goddess. Just tiny grains and specks of dust collected on top of thin floppy flesh; flesh that's thinner than the thinnest cloth made by mankind, and yet the butterfly has been able to rise to the heavens long before the any other creature."

The insect leaped, and fluttered through the air in front of my eyes, then flew into the last bloody streaks of sunset, before melting into the silver clouds as it ascended up into the sky. Angeal eyes still remained blank; his mind still pondering over my analogy of Trishta.

"What does that bug have to do with _anything_ about anything?" he teased.

"Angeal, like a butterfly Trishta has to struggle, and work her way through before she can transform into what she's destined to be. She is still drying out her wings; she has to if she's ever going to fly. She has grace, stealth, strength, and amazing agility. Trishta has been the best student I've had. Her mind is so open, and yet filled with-"

"Genesis?" Angeal broke in.

I blinked; suddenly realizing I had been rambling on and on about this girl for no reason. My inner eye carried me to watching her gracefully practice her parry moves. Her chocolate hair moving stylishly moving and twisting with her nimble body as she cut down enemy simulations; but Angeal's voice once again brought me back to the darkening mountainside.

"Genesis, are you alright?"

Heat trickled into my cheeks, but my slow breath instantly cooled my skin. I forced a smile, my voice naturally going back to becoming tranquil.

"Yes Angeal. Why wouldn't I be fine?" I nervously chuckled.

"Well you were acting different while you were talking about her. I mean, come on genesis you know she's only training with you so she can upgrade to Sephiroth right?"

Nervousness started to reheat my skin; quickly I just waved my hand and smugly smiled as I started to walk away from Angeal."

"Of course I know Angeal; it was obvious that's what she wanted the first day she started." I shouted over my shoulder.

"Well good, it's not like you're going to care when she's gone I'm sure." He shouted back.

The words hung on my ears and mind. My mouth was wet, but my throat turned itchy; slipping into parched as I kept walking. The white moon started to shine behind me; I leaned against a tree as thoughts clouded my judgment. My mind floated to an image of Trishta shining against a fiery sunset. For the first time during very long years a clogging feeling made my heart drop below my stomach. I felt my eyes widen the instant I recognized what the feeling was: doubt.


	7. Chapter 7

All my senses are on high, the faintest wing beat echoed louder than any alarm siren. Nothing could hide underneath the creeping darkness as the moon slowly slipped behind the dark clouds. Every plant was as bright as headlights on the highway, and as numerous as the stars.  
Genesis and I moved forward with precise stealth, like crawling panthers cloaked against the trees we ran across the ground, but making only the most serene sounds; a rock bouncing into the water, a small creature peering just to hide as we rushed past.  
I smiled; nothing could stop me from training with Sephiroth, once I finally got rid of this over bearing fool I will have finally accomplished my goal.  
We jumped down into a small cut line of trimmed bushes. Just a few yards beyond, light shined through thick windows. The building was old, many of the corners of medal and cut stone were half way to total disfiguration; but the walls were thicker than a bomb bunker, and I heard agonizing screams of pain. Instinct kicked at my gut, my feet twitched with restlessness at each horrifying sound. Genesis however signaled to cower and stay behind the full leafed bushes.  
I felt disgusted, how can he just sit there while innocent people were being tortured? This wasn't right, but I couldn't disobey a direct order; so I begrudgingly knelt down.  
The leaves had white, pulsing veins. I watched, sensing the plants faint heart beat through the earth as the colorless liquid pulsed. The petals had turned a glittering silver as the moon shyly came out from behind the clouds; I delicately brushed a soft, fuzzy skin, smiling as a memory of my mother came into my mind.  
_"Now sweetheart, you know why the flowers shut when you come close?"  
_Her lips were as red as the roses she grew, but I stood there, pouting as a beautiful aqua flower refused t open at my bidding. I finally managed a pouty answer behind my red face.

"_Yes. It's a stupid flower." _

My mother knelt down in her black, silken dress. She gently kissed my cheek and cradled me in her arms, before looking back at the flower. Her soft voice tickled my ear as she spoke.

"_It's not that reason dear love, this particular flower is shy. But if you wait just a moment…"_

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw genesis staring at me, he quickly averted his eyes back to the windows.

"What?" I scoffed. "Is my kneeling not good enough for you too?"

He didn't reply; my tongue twitched behind my teeth. I felt my lips start to open, but the air grew hot as glass, stone, and fire blasted over to us. Genesis's pupils grew wide, he firmly grabbed my shoulder pinning me to stay where I was.

He shouted "Stay here!" before he jumped into the raging inferno, my cheeks burned with more than just the heat of the fire. I quickly backed away as more flames continued to fan up into the sky. Another explosion shook the ground, a figure jumped out of the next fan of flames. A thin smile came across my lips.

"_Oh yea, Well let's see you try to stop me from pursuing and capturing a fugitive." _

I ran after the person, his heart raced compared to mine. He stumbled over the simplest roots and rocks, I felt like a hawk floating over the ground, my feet barely lifted any dust as I pursued. The feeling was pure invigoration and adrenaline. He tried to flee from me, but his breathing soon became labored, he fell into a small cove beside the cliffs. I would catch my prey with ease, I wreathed my sword in blue flame, and he reeked of fear. I was coming upon him, I could see his crumbled frame clawing the ground, and I cautiously slowed. I sheathed my sword, counting the seconds before her would raise his hands in surrender.  
A foul stench of blood, and vomit filled the air around him, unconsciously my fingers tightened around my swords silver hilt. I grimaced as the man let out a screech more animal than human, the sound instantly turning my blood into ice; his body started to convulse, his bones started to fracture, and his flesh started to crack and bleed. Then two giant, silver, scaled wings erupted from his shoulder blades. Dark claws elongated from his nails, the shriek turned into a roar. His clothes tore, the shreds caught inside the erupting scales coming out of his skin. His face contorted, then cracked as a mutated, growing snake head shed out of his face, horns quickly growing where his eye brows used to be. The creature speedily morphed into a full sized dragon. It let out another, ear piercing roar to the sky; the dragon licked its toothy jaws, and then turned its heart gripping blood red eyes towards me.  
My legs felt heavier than filled sand bags, the dragon opened its black cavernous mouth. The air around me started to crack and spark. I naturally placed my body into center position, trying to ignore the reeking breath that stung my eyes and nose. My strength started to give way in my arms, I felt my fingers loosen, but then genesis's soft voice calmly breathed into my mind.

"_Clear your mind… remain calm… and let go of all your fears…"_

I screamed as I charged, leaping onto the nearest tree before launching myself towards the beast's head. The dragon let out a defying growl, wit lightning speed he swerved to the side, his tail was only a silver flash out of my eye before it slammed full force into my abdomen; sending me flying through the air. My body smashed against something hard, like water against the dam. Bark flew into my eye, the braches felt like scratching nails as I fell down. Searing acid shot up my arm as I fell onto the ground.  
I stood, cradling my broken arm. I swung my sword as the beast swiped his mouth at me. It shrieked in pain as its severed tongue dangled by a few remaining tendons between its deadly teeth. The creature struck me again with its tail, my body felt numb, lifeless as I was again launched into the air. I didn't feel anything as I landed on solid ground; all I could do was stare forward at the destroyed brush around me.  
The world above me darkened, the familiar, reeking breath chocked my lungs. I tried to breathe, but only choked more as loose dirt filled my lungs.  
Then the ground shook, I watched one of the dragon's legs tremble. There was another shriek, then a deafening crash. A might pine fell down a few feet in front of me, I painfully moved my bruised body, trying to avoid the green acidic blood that started to flow on the ground.  
Blood caked my face, making my hair stick to my skin; pain returned to my arm, which only worsened as genesis firmly pulled me up to sitting position. His eyes were wreathed in anger; his calm, collected voice had changed like lighting crashing into the dark waves during a storm.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?" his voice turned from anger to fury. "Why did you not obey my orders? What were you trying to do? Trying to prove you were a better soldier by going and getting yourself killed?"

I didn't answer, the pain wouldn't allow me. My body ached, it was only worse sitting upright in this position, and I could barely feel my lips tremble. I painfully sucked in air into my sore lungs; taking only gasps at a time.  
I felt my chest grow hot as I watched genesis's face soften. I felt my legs leave the ground; he lightly picked me up, and carried me in his arms. But pain and rage still burned within me, I forced my racking body as far away from his I could manage. I was not going to let him have the satisfaction of saving me again.

Within hours genesis had placed me back into the arms of doctors and scientists. Two needles were stuck into each limb, three into the spot where my arm had shattered. I listened to the slow pumping sounds of the MAKO flowing through the pipes into my blood. It seemed like hours I was left alone, until the sound of two doors opening distracted me from my brewing irritation.

"Go away!" I shouted. "You've already done enough geneses!"

But the form that came beside me was not my teacher, my throat turned dry as Angeal walked up beside my bedside; a weak smile on his face.

"I see genesis has… officially pissed you off."

"I, I… I'm sorry I thought you were-"

"It's ok. Genesis does have that affect on people. And to me it seems… that he's affected you with his charm as well."

I scoffed. I stiffly rolled over, trying not to show the forming tears in my eyes.

"Oh please." I spat. "Like I care what he thinks."

"I don't think you quite understand his reasons behind his actions."

"So."

"Has he told you about the other two students yet?"

My eyes blinked. "What other two?"

"Genesis has had two other students. You see… they both died when they disobeyed certain orders. Genesis tries not to show his pain, he always tells me it was their fault for their stupidity; but I know that deep inside he blames himself for what happened to them."

I felt my heart drop, but it just turned to bitterness at the thought that I had caused genesis to become this paranoid. No. I will not accept that this entire thing was my fault. I heard Angeal walk towards the door, but he stopped just before he reached the handles. His voice sounded sincere as he turned back to me.

"He doesn't mean to be this way. There are a lot more things that contribute to why he is the way he are. But trust me; all he wants to do is help you."

His words hung heavy in my mind and my eyelids. The last sound I heard were the closing doors as I drifted off into darkening dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

The moonlight cast a pure colorless light through the trimmed, clear glass, massive cathedral-like window. The light slowly stretched forward, illuminating the white, ivory floor; it continued to reach until like the faintest, most gentle fingers it touched the edge of white, satin sheets. Just thin streams barely touched my skin. Small pumps crept up my spine and shoulders; I could feel the soft coldness from the light, but I didn't care. My red jacket still clung to the bottom edge of the bed, covering the top blanket like a filthy blood stain against the light. My boots were covered in sharp mirror pieces; the mirror fractured the light, sending beams shooting to the ceiling. My gloves lay on the floor by the door, still covered in grime, dirt and blood.  
The sheets were warm underneath me, but my skin felt like ice. I started to shiver, pain and fear started to choke me, I lay there like a scared child curled up in weak defense, trembling and shaking from a childish, unidentified fear, but I didn't care.  
My eyes were closed, but light seemed to flood into them brighter than a hundred suns. I felt like a filthy blemish against the pureness of the light, just a speck of muddy, red against absolute white.  
Two green eyes blinked through the intense light. Trishta melted out of it; her body glowed like if she had been bathed by the goddess herself. Her smile both wounded, and strengthened me; my heart hammered, and yet seemed to beat slower than a dying clock.  
My hand naturally reached for her, all the filthiness on me was washed away as she gently touched my fingers. My heart felt like a ticking time bomb, I couldn't breathe as she stepped closer. Her hair covered her shoulders like a chocolate, silky waterfall. The scent of black roses filled my senses, sending my mind spinning. Her warm breath touched my hand, I twitched as I felt sweat begin to build on my eyebrows.  
I reached for her hair, I wanted to touch it, run my fingers through its softness; I wanted to press my cheek against hers. I wanted to touch every inch of her skin, feel every shallow curve of her body.  
My hand was only a hairsbreadth from her, but froze as darkness began to envelop my feet. I looked at her in terror as an invisible force began to scratch and puncture her. Her beautiful, cream skin was staining with blood; I screamed her name in agony as darkness covered her fiery green eyes. I screamed again as the darkness swallowed both of us, I couldn't see her but I could feel her blood drip and run over my skin. I was trapped, some invisible hand continued to drag me farther into the unending pit, only my screams echoed against my ears.  
I continued to scream as my eyes shot open; I could still smell blood and see her fade into death's arms.  
The sheets were soaked; my hair was damp with sweat. The air around me felt like hoarfrost against my boiling skin, sending tremors up my spine. Even though my mind told me to move every muscle in me felt heavier than stone. My eyes could still see Trishta lying in the dirt, her arm cracked in half, blood flowing onto the ground. Her muscles straining to keep sitting up, her body shook from pain and shock; but as I picked her up the muscles only strained more as she pushed herself away from my chest. No knife cut me deeper as I saw her eyes, so full of anger and pride. My heart only grew heavier as I realized her anger was because of me.  
I forced myself up. Some impalpable forced me to stand, absently I walked to the window; all the city lights of Midgar looked faint in the moonlight. I placed my hand on the smooth, cool glass. My eyes didn't move from my reflection, I could barely stand the two, dull blue eyes staring back at me. The reflection had greasy, blood colored hair, and filthy rigid skin; my eyes wandered to the red, imbedded scar on my shoulder.  
This scar was the reason I couldn't beat Sephiroth, this was my weakness no one could ever see. I looked away from the reflection. I didn't want to see the deepening shadow starting to appear beside me. The shadow continued to bend and twist until a dark form reflected in the glass. The shadow smiled wickedly, its voice scratched like nails against a chalkboard into my mind.

"_**what, t,t,t,t,t are you t,t,t,t,t,t ,thinking genesis?"**_

"_I… I don't know any more."_

"_**Don't ,t,t,t,t, lie to me!" **_it screeched. _**"Please genesis… you know she's out,t,t,t,t,t,t,t of your league. She doesn't,t,t,t,t,t even want,t,t,t to be with you, it doesn't mat,t,t,ter how you feel about,t,t,t,t her."**_

"_All I can ever think about is her, you know nothing."_

"_**Genesis… genesis, genesis, genesis! She is standing in your way from what t,t,t,t,t you've been trying to do for fift,t,t,t,teen years. She will st,t,t,t,top you from becoming a hero."**_

"_That's not important anymore, she's-"_

"_**a liar, a back stabber, a rat t,t,t,t,that you pulled out,t,t,t of t,t,t,the sewer of soldier. So you wouldn't lose your chance t,t,t,t,to impress Shinra, both you and I know if you hadn't,t,t,t,t have found her… you would have been resigned."**_

"_I know that's why I chose her, but it's not like that anymore."_

"_**You will never overcome the fact,t,t,t,t that,t,t,t she could never care about you. I mean genesis… who has?"**_

"_Angeal."_

"_**Angeal has become brainwashed. He only st,t,t,tays your friend because of soldier, if he didn't,t,t,t,t have soldier; he wouldn't,t,t,t know where his own head was."**_

"_Shut up."_

"_**And do you actually t,t,t,think your parent,t,t,ts care for you? You are nothing but a disgrace t,t,t,to them. You're nothing but a wast,t,t,ted bag of time, and failed effort,t,t,t,ts. You will never-"**_

"_SHUT UP!"_

Imaginary glass seemed to shatter in my mind, yet I felt warm liquid start to run down my arm. I blinked as I pulled out my punctured hand away from the shattered hole in the window. My jaw tightened as I pulled out a sharp piece that had fixed itself inside my palm.  
My phone beeped inside my pant pocket. I flipped open the small lid to find a red lettered text on the smooth, plastic screen.

"I have found the hidden papers and files on "**Trishta Uragori**" as you requested. Are you going to expel her from soldier?" – P.R.W

"No." -Genesis Rhapsodos

"When shall I deliver the files?" – P.R.W

"I'll pick them up in an hour. Meet me at the theater where Loveless is playing, next to the seventh heaven bar."-Genesis Rhapsodos

"Nice doing business with you. Have payment ready." – P.R.W

Just seconds after sending the text, another screen pulled up with purple text above my conversation. I sighed as I read it.

"Hello genesis?"-Lynnette R.

"Hello."-Genesis Rhapsodos

"When are you coming? You're coming right?"

"Yes I'm coming tomorrow: After I get a few things taken care of."

"Things? 0_0 what things?"-Lynnette R.

"Business stuff. You wouldn't understand."-Genesis Rhapsodos

"How dare you say "you wouldn't understand" to me? I'm-"

I quickly closed the phone before I could finish the text. My heart throbbed as I pulled on my jacket. I tried to become numb, numb enough not to feel my confusion and pain. I could not show any signs of normality in this meeting; I turned back to face the reflection in the crushed mirror. The weak genesis was gone, replaced by the determined, unstoppable genesis as I pulled on my boots and left the Shinra building.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun had risen past noon; my temper was reaching its climax as I heard once again another complaint from the whining student behind me.  
"Genesis this is stupid! Why the heck am I on border patrol when we should be out fighting the war?"  
"I told u, you're not ready. Trishta you must learn to follow orders."  
"Oh like you? Yea, you really have a great, spotless record yourself."  
We continued to hike up the steep, rocky mountain; I felt somewhat sorry for her, I understood her frustration. She wasn't the only one that had a lot to prove not only to her trainer, but to Shinra as well. I still remember when I entered the Shinra building the first time.  
The hall was lined with blue carpet, Angeal and I were only fifteen all those years ago. Angeal was direct, forward; his eyes were looking straight the whole time we walked down that hall.  
My eyes kept wandering all around the beautiful designs of the pillars and ceiling. The scientists were across me in another room holding green and orange liquids.  
The big, oval machine in the corner I instantly recognized as a Materia fusion reactor. The lead scientist was shouting to a new trainee about the boiler attached to the main vault and pump, the fool didn't even realize that there were five loose bolts in the Mateira container which was causing the leaks before the fusion could be complete.  
My heart pounded as we went through the silver, gold trimmed doors. Shinra's eyes seemed to burrow right through me. He gave me a two second look, curled his lip in a disappointed sneer then went straight to Angeal. He said that Angeal was the perfect pre-soldier. For the last ten years I still haven't had the pleasure to speak to Shinra.  
I hopped up to the top of the mountain, the air stung my nose and the wind touched every one of my sweaty pores. I listened to everything around me, two hawks flew overhead, a cricket leaped into the small, white bush of flowers beside me, a deer and her young were drinking two miles below us, and of course Trishta reluctantly stood beside me. Her face still cross and her eyes still burning with anger.  
I chuckled to myself as she looked down. Her face turned from red to pale in seconds, she quickly backed away from the edge, gripping her healing arm.  
"Still scared of falling down?" I teased.  
"Shut up! It's because of you I nearly got killed."  
I felt guilt shoot into my heart like a sharp dart. My face flushed in anger, I turned to look at her icy eyes. She started to sit down but I unsheathed my sword and struck her arm. She rolled onto her feet and seized her weapon. I could feel her heart pounding, and her body started to shake from fear.  
"Let go!" I shouted.  
She only tensed more, I wreathed my sword in red flame and leaped toward her, she pushed herself back to avoid my strike, but landed too late to avoid the wave of flame. I braced my sword against my arm, before quickly down stroking her, she merely blocked. I continued to strike her; she only avoided or blocked my attacks. I finally forced her to lock hilts with me.  
"Listen to me! Fear is not your enemy! Unwilling to control your fear is!"  
"You don't know anything!"  
"I'm trying to help you! The only way you're going to become first class is to let go of your fear!"  
Her grip lessened, I completely let go of my hilt; only holding the weight in my fingers, if she pushed forward the sword would fall. I wanted her to; I wanted her to feel strong and invincible. I leaned forward in between our swords. The sparks between us were coming from more than just my sword screeching against the medal.  
I was only a hairsbreadth away from her sweat drenched her face. Her arm shook from the strain against my body weight. She tried to hold back her tears; I could see her anger and fear boiling inside of her.  
I pushed even harder, she yelled and pushed me forward, my feet left ruts in the dirt. She continued to push; I felt ice go through my veins as her arm started to bleed where her stitches were coming loose. I unlatched the hilts and swift kicked her side. She crashed to the ground, her hand grabbed my ankle, and she twisted her body to keep from falling on her sore, bleeding arm.  
I kneeled down to her. Gently, I placed my hands under her arms and helped her up. Her head hung low, I could see the pain of failure in her eyes; the exact same look I had when sephiroth had beaten me the first time I challenged him.  
I placed my hand on her shoulder; she slowly looked up at me. For those few seconds my stomach became a twisted knot. I wanted to lean and comfort her, wrap my arms around her and protect her from more pain.  
I started to lean but stopped, my throat began to tighten and constrict my tongue causing me to only produce whispers.  
"I'm only trying to help you; I don't want to see you fail either." Her eyes blinked, my hand slowly slid up her shoulder.  
"Why do you not trust me? I've been here for over ten years; I know what I'm doing." She pushed my hand away, the hatful sneer returned to her face,  
"that not true." she retorted. "You couldn't possibly know what it takes; you have never beaten Sephiroth or Angeal. And we both know that I'm not the only student you've had. You failed to do your duty by just letting them die."  
My cheeks started to grow hot, but my heart seemed to freeze into a solid block of ice as if with one more beat would cause it to shatter into pieces. She turned from me as she continued.  
"I know, everyone knows. You just trudge around while innocent soldiers fall when you could have saved them; you think that any one below your class isn't good enough so you just blow them off while they die from your ill, pathetic training."  
I grabbed her arm, her face tried to hide her fear but she couldn't escape me. My heart was pounding, and teeth started to throb from my tightened jaw. I could see my cold eyes in hers, she tried to pull away but I held firm.  
"You… you accuse me of these things when you weren't even here when they happened. You say I don't care and just let everyone else suffer from the war, didn't I save you? The other three students were just like you! Stupid, arrogant, ungrateful that they were even alive to make it to second class! James was hot blooded, and head strong! I told him to retreat because the battle the battle was lost, he didn't listen! The moment I turned my back he charged into the flying bullets, he got shot eighty six timed in the chest and twenty three times in his legs. Shade wasn't so lucky, he refused to listen to me about the proper time for when a soldier should use stealth over open attack; he ended up getting captured, tortured, and electrocuted! The put nails in his legs and arms! Two needles were placed in his neck to slowly drain the blood from his arteries so he would feel himself dying! Riku, followed behind me when he should have waited my signal, he fell into roaring flames when an enemy had shot his leg! He died in my arms slowly and in agony! So if a soldier falls under my supervision it's not my fault! It's because they are too damn focused on themselves to even see that being a soldier includes sacrifice when they are too greedy and egoistic! So don't you dare try to accuse me of being conceited and self-righteous when you don't know a damn thing about being a first class soldier!"  
I jerked her away and started down the ever growing arduous, my blood boiled both from anger, and guilt. I knew tonight as she undressed she would find a bruise where I grabbed her, my head pounded but I kept walking.  
I didn't look back to see if she followed, I couldn't. I fought back the urge to scream as all those memories rushed back into my mind, Jason's body crashing to the ground, deafening everything else around me. Shade's beaten, bruised, white corpse on the cold medal table; his eyes fixed in a permanent state of pain and fear. The horrid reeking smell of burning blood and flesh stung my throat; I could see Riku's black repressed eyes looking at me.  
We didn't speak. We traveled in stilled silence even though life flourished and sounded around us. We came upon a large mansion with six white, golden etched pillars, and white marble stairs leading up two, black marble doors. I stopped, this place I knew to horribly well, Trishta bumped into me. She looked over my shoulder to see what had stopped me; she looked at me in confusion.  
"Why are we here?" she asked.  
Something like bitter poison filled my throat; I could barely choke up my voice to speak. "This is the whole reason we came to Banora, this is the Rhapsodous mansion." 


	10. Chapter 10

The rhapsodous mansion was humongous; I could barely conceive that genesis had come from such a high, noble place. I looked at him, I expected his eyes to still be cold and unfeeling, but his time his icy blue eyes were full of hidden pain, his jaw was locked and he was beginning to turn pale.  
"You ok?" I asked.  
He didn't respond, he just kept moving forward towards the marble stairs. His stature had lowered somehow. His feet dragged their way up those steps; I could hardly believe my eyes as he lowered his head. I felt something twinge inside of me. I quickly brushed it off but I felt my blood stop as he knocked opened the two, huge, black marble doors.  
there were at least twenty servants waiting on command, they all said his name at once and bowed, he gave them the same look he had given me over the last few months whenever I had continually done something wrong or complained, the look of pure annoyance.  
He waved them away, the slowly departed to reveal a grand white, golden rimmed staircase. A huge window laid on the top with red silk drapes flowing down the sides, I tried to take in all the delicate details of everything around me; the expensive, flushed tables, the white china, the majestic tapestry on the ceiling, the gorgeous blue, silver trimmed roll rug with flowing designs.  
I heard quick footsteps coming from the second hall, I looked up to see a middle aged woman dressed in a deep red dress, she had darker hair then genesis and bright green eyes. She took one look at genesis and her thin lips turned into a huge smile.  
"Genesis, you're here!" she squealed.  
She somehow managed to run all the way down the staircase without tripping on her red stilettos. Genesis tensed tighter than a stiff board as she hugged him, he briskly hugged her back then nervously coughed before saying.  
"I think that enough Lynette, I'm-"  
"don't you dare call me by my first name young man!" her turned beet red. "Genesis, I am your mother and you will…" she suddenly noticed that I was standing behind him. She took a flashy look then smiled again.  
"Oh, genesis who is this?" she said pushing him aside and reaching out to shake my hand. Genesis didn't turn around, and his voice had dropped to a small whisper.  
"This is my new trainee, Trishta."  
Lynette looked me up and down; her eyes seemed to be looking for anything wrong. She stopped at my healing arm, and then slightly curled her lip in disgust as she saw mud on my soldier boots. She turned back to genesis,  
"what?"  
"her name is Trishta."  
"hmm I see, how long have you been dating?"  
Both of us jumped, I felt my cheeks start to blush as I said, "we're not dating!" genesis looked just as surprised as me that we both said it at the same time. His mother just gave a small, weak laugh then started going up the stairs. Her voice became disturbingly subtle and dark,  
"oh genesis," she turned back to him. "Don't forget to wear your best outfit for your father, and uh…" she disapprovingly looked at me, "take your uh, friend and get her into something that at least looks decent."  
She disappeared behind some white, silk drapes dropping onto the corners of the staircase. Genesis didn't look at me, his confidence didn't return, he only smiled weakly and said "your room is down the hall to the right, third room." Then he left me standing in the main foyer, his head hung low, and his eyes were full of more sadness then then I had ever seen them before.  
I quickly went to my room, genesis's eyes wouldn't leave my mind, this man had grown up with everything anyone could want, and yet his eyes told me he had nothing here.  
The room itself seemed like a piece from a castle. The bed was covered in silver, silken drapes. The carpet was pure white like no one had been here in years, the dresser had a tall door to the side and on top was real, diamond jewelry necklaces and earrings. I clicked down the lion handle to find the most, high fashion, and expensive dresses money could buy.  
I pulled down a light blue gown with no shoulders, I marveled at the silver lining and small tie around it as I put it on. I looked at myself in the mirror, my mind flashed more memories of high social parties and fine clothing, and I shook away the sinking anchor in my chest.  
Within minutes I had my hair pulled up into curls and braids, light blush covered my cheeks and deepening shadow above my eyes.  
I heard boots clambering down the hall, carefully slivering my door open I watched genesis walk past my door, he was still dressed in his red soldier jacket, except he had latched the black straps on the left side, the jacket hung loose on the other shoulder, exposing his a long sleeved, black shirt with silver etching like the carpet in the main foyer. He promptly kept the high neck collar on his jacket, it covered his lower chin probably hiding the grim expression on his lips, he looked like the annoying teacher I had to put up with, and yet muscularly elegant and different.  
His hair was still under kept, but he stood with the straightness, and forwardness of a first class soldier.  
I waited for him to slink down the stairs, graciously I made my way down back to the main foyer, and my lips turned into a slight frown as his mother turned the corner and saw me. A smile replaced the frown as she came up to me. Her eyes weren't so full of disgust when she saw how clean I was.  
"Well done dear, you ought to teach my son a thing or two about personal hygiene."  
She led me into a grand, circular black granite dining room. The ceiling had golden etching reaching out like vines spreading in all directions and down the walls. The table was a very dark, cedar, stained wood with a huge black diamond and the letter R were deeply ingrained into the center.  
at the end of the right side sat a man with dark grey hair, his eyes were colder, and brighter blue then genesis's; but were not full of pain, and sadness, instead they were unwelcoming, cold, and frightening. He wore a gentleman's brand of suit, long black sleeves, sharp pants and shoes, white, balck buttoned shirt, all signs of an extreme business man. Genesis sat stiff across from the man, I couldn't believe how scared he looked, even his eyes didn't move as they just stared down at his plate.  
The man looked at him, like his mother the man's lips curled into a disgusted sneer.  
"Sit up boy!" he shouted.  
Genesis didn't move, instead he just looked up at me. I felt my cheeks start to blush; I quickly looked away and sat down across from his mother. The servants brought an array of soups, salads, and steak with steamed vegetables with seasonings. I could also smell broiled shrimp and fish underneath copper lids.  
I reached for a red, tomato soup with carrots stirred in; genesis didn't reach for anything. He didn't look hungry at all, he still hadn't moved and his face continued to go paler. I started to reach for some Italian salad when Lynette said "so how do you like it here?"  
"It's wonderful thank you." I replied.  
"How is training with my son?"  
The man interrupted before I could speak. "Probably a boorish, ill-conceived waste of time, am I right?"  
Lynette slapped him on the side. "Ryan! Don't interrupt out guest!"  
Ryan just went back to his salmon, I waited for Lynette to defend her son but she just continued to eat as well. I tried to remain silent but Lynette asked me another question, "how long have you been with my son?"  
"Only a few months, but he's been-"  
"A disappointment." Ryan jeered.  
Lynette didn't speak again. I looked across the table, genesis started tapping his fingers along his plate, he continued to look down trying to avoid Ryan's disdainful stare.  
I struggled to clear my throat, "it's been very inspiring, and enlightening. He has done well in teaching me how to be a first class soldier."  
Ryan gave me a mocking smile, he laughed. "Oh, please" he turned to me, I could see genesis tense even more. "The only good thing my son has ever done is learning to get over that ridiculous fantasy of becoming an actor in that abhorrent play, although now I'm not even sure all my time and money has paid off into making such a pathetic wimp of a failed-"  
genesis slammed his fist on the table, his face had gone from pale to a pulsing red. He pushed the chair back and his voice was tight, and venomous. "Perhaps… father, one day I might surprise you, and you will finally get rid of your egocentric ideal that everyone is your slave or just a corporate commercial to make you more money." He threw down his napkins and swiftly left the room.  
I didn't hear his father's reply. I excused myself before running after genesis, I only heard a door slam somewhere in the mansion. I started to cross the foyer when someone knocked on the giant doors. Lynette rushed from the dining room and opened the doors; three highly dressed people came in carrying large presents.  
I looked up the stairs, then back at Lynette. Genesis would have to come later, I wanted to know why he was so upset, and why he hadn't been acting right sense we saw the giant marble doors. I nearly panicked as Lynette made her way to me; more and more people began to pour in through the doors. Her small thin smile was doubled; her mood of disgust seemed to leave as she approached me. She placed her hand on my shoulder, her voice was excited. "Oh they're all coming! Isn't it wonderful?"  
"what?" "Oh that's right, genesis wouldn't have told you. It's my birthday today and I'm throwing a birthday dancing ball tonight! It was the perfect opportunity for genesis to meet his betrothed."  
I felt the blood drain out of my cheeks.  
"His, his betrothed?" I flustered,  
"Why yes, well at least it's who I want him to marry, she's beautiful, she's rich, and her mother and I are best friends! Oh you will stay tonight won't you?"  
I couldn't speak, the idea of genesis belonging to any one, it was too untouchable; my mind tried to wrap around these thought, but they were as thin and uncatchable as smoke. I imagined genesis here all those years ago, a thin unwanted boy with parents like Ryan and Lynette, I felt a twinge of guilt spike inside of me.  
Lynette was still there smiling at me; I quickly buried my thoughts and smiled. "Why yes," I answered, flicking my wrist like when I was back in the high society three years ago. "Yes I would love to attend you party."


	11. Chapter 11

The next two hours were swifter then a flash before a camera, Lynette had me dressed up in a dark maroon, and black dress. It was sleek; it seemed to slim down my already thin figure, the cut was low, but not enough to make me uncomfortable. It had no sleeves, or shoulders. The bottom had long, sleek ruffles folding into it, the dress touched the floor in the back, but the inner maroon could be seen folding out into the black.  
I delicately brushed on the dark green make up on my eyes, before using top grade, deep black mascara to pull up my thin eye lashes. I put a small amount of blush on top of my cheek bones; the black stones in my earrings seemed to make the small, sparkling red rubies shine as I looked at myself in the mirror, blinking as I barely recognized the beautiful woman looking back at me. I put my fingers on my cheek, my mind flashed with the image of a greasy, black haired, large nosed man. I rapidly pushed the memory away; I didn't want to remember anything from three years ago.  
My heart started to pound as I walked down those blue, silk covered stairs. All the walls were ordained in blue and silver silk. All the chandeliers were lit; the white marble walls reflected the light causing it to become brighter. Underneath a small, white arch sat twenty suited violinists, to the far left was a grand ivory piano; a thin, white haired pianist was playing the chord and producing the tempo to the slow, background music. I lucidly recognized all the rich, high up family's that my father was in business with. I quickly turned away as a woman with long black hair saw me; she used to watch me when father was in one of his "important meetings."  
I briskly walked over to the punch bowl; it was made of pure crystal and a delicate silver ladle rested in the low red liquid. My throat suddenly became parched; I reached for a cup but my hands only jumbled in frustration.  
Then I stopped as I felt a soft, quick breath on my shoulder. Genesis held out an empty glass, he avoided my eyes, and it seemed his lips struggled not to curve into a small smile. His hand slightly shook as he pressed a small, clear glass into my hand. His voice was just barely a whisper, "here you go." He breathed. "Thought you could use a drink."  
I subtly grabbed the smooth glass. My fingers barely grazed his glove but he shot his arm back quicker than lightening.  
He left me to fill my glass; I tried to swallow down more than the sweet punch, and I couldn't fathom what was going on in his mind to make him so different. During training he always seemed cold, nonchalant about both of our safety, along with the rules.  
The music continued to keep a moderate tempo, the time seemed to slow to a near stop which only agitated my dry throat. I could see Lynette and Ryan talking with everyone. They laughed, they yelled, they spoke, but genesis remained to the shadows, underneath the arch ways, and away from where the crowds were thickest. His eyes flashed back to me; they seemed to create an invisible rod of lightning across the room.  
I heard someone make a sharp, girly squeal. Everyone turned to see a pale white, bright, blue eyed girl walking down the blue carpeted stairs in the spotlight. She wore the worst, bright pink dress with so many frills it pained me to watch, and it was so bleak against her pale skin tone that it burnt my eyes.  
Her eyes were rimmed with thick, blue make up and her skin sparkled like diamonds, I recognized it was from glitter lotion as I smelled the faint, lotion scent of strawberries. She had long, blonde hair that covered her shoulders like a golden water fall; she looked like the perfect curly haired Barbie doll from any five year old silly girl's fantasy.  
She giggled, making sure everyone could see dark pink high heels flawlessly go down the stairs without getting caught on the carpet; she plumped her lips with a rosiest red lipstick I had ever seen. She strutted around the ball room, showing off her thin body and feminine grace; she stopped in front of Genesis. I could only see one emotion in his eyes: annoyance.  
She flicked his bangs; she gave her falsetto girl giggle another run as she wrapped her arm around his. Her grin disappeared as her pulled away from her, gave a small nod, then left her standing on the edge of a forming dance ring before disappearing into the shadows.  
She smiled nervously and said "oh he's just teasing, he'll be back to dance with me shortly." I felt my eyes roll.  
The music began to pick up; the dance ring started to grow as more and more people took each other's hands and began to dance. I sat back against the marble wall, everything turned into a blurring, swirling motion. All the bodies seemed to twirl and move with the soft soothing orchestra. I turned my head and sighed as I saw a young couple hiding in one of the darkest corners giggling to each other. Then as I turned back to the moving crowd, Genesis was straight across from me, also hugging close to the wall he moved across behind the graceful bodies, but his eyes never left mine.  
He gazed into me, his lips nonmoving, and his face was like stone but his eyes were brimming with determination. His body moved like a slinking shadow, breathless and flawless he silently made his way to me. I felt my fingers twitch as I could smell his strong spicy cologne; he firmly grabbed my hand and pulled me into the array of dancing forms.  
I felt my heart rip out of my rib cage. He spun in a circle with me, his eyes were always on me, even when he twirled and spun me. He graciously moved like a fish swimming through the moving, cool water. I struggled to keep up, and I felt my ankles starting to shake. He then pulled me close as the tempo slowed, his breath tickled the shell of my ear as he whispered, "Remember your training, the tempo is about to pick up, for fighting is like dancing. Watch me, and feel the moves."  
The tempo went from slow and soothing to quicker and louder than lighting before the heavy rain. He let go of my hands and we circled around each other, his feet moved in the pattern two-four-three-two, I kept watching his arms, he rose, and blocked and swirled around me and himself; but his eyes were always fixed on me, filled with concentration, and seemed to have an unbreakable bond with me.  
I continued to mirror his moves; I realized they were parry, attack skills and turns as he slid from me keeping his arm in reach. I started to move in the same pattern, our bodies seemed inseparable, bound by invisible rods that pulled and pushed us.  
I backed away; he pushed forward, his hand brushed my hip as he pulled me in. the music rose and built up like rolling thunder, then he briskly turned me before the music stopped and his hand touched my back, holding me as he lowered me into a graceful fall. His bangs covered his eyes; I blinked as his free hand moved towards my cheek. The tips of his glove scarcely brushed my skin on my cheekbone, slowly traveling down to my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my face; he started to lean closer when a sharp "Ah-hem" pierced his concentration. He pulled me up and left me standing alone with Lynette.  
Her emerald eyes were flashing in anger and flaming in spite. She coughed then gave me a glower that chilled me to the bone.  
"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed. I tried to stand straight, but her perking glare felt like icy, dull knifes stabbing my skin. My throat started to parch and choke, "I… I don't know what your-"  
"don't lie to me!" she snapped. She grabbed my arm and jerked me to the wall away from popular ears. Her face started to turn red, "How could you ever think-?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't-"  
"silence! You could never impress or charm my son! He is already betrothed to Lillian; that fine young, rich woman in the fabulous dress."  
She looked over to the blonde, who was currently flirting with four other men. I grimaced as she shrilly giggled again. Lynette's scowl didn't let up.  
"You are to stay away from my son while you're here." Her voice had turned snippy, and demanding, "You are to let him spend the rest of tonight with Lillian."  
I felt my blood go hot. I stood tall; a strong feeling washed through my veins and seemed to strengthen my mind. Lynette blinked; I could see the flames in my eyes reflect in hers.  
"Excuse me madam," I countered, "I have no control over Genesis, and he has always been headstrong and bold. He will do what he wants, and be with who he wants."  
Her eyes darkened as she tried to interrupt, "how dare y-"  
"and if you think he will ever be with someone like that, you don't know your son at all. Genesis only wants to be free, and respected. You should be ashamed that you don't even-"  
Lynette struck my face, my soldier reflexes rushed through me I quickly backed away ready for her next strike but she only retreaded back into the busy crowds.  
I felt my knees start to shake; my mind raced trying to numb my stinging face.  
_"What was that all about?" _my mind questioned, _"Why on earth does she think Genesis is impressed by me? What did she mean? Why was I being compared to the Barbie princess?" _I felt my pupils slightly widen, _"why did I defend Genesis? Is there something he's not telling me?"  
_I looked around the overheated ballroom, the orchestra was still playing, and the pianist had taken a break to drink some water a servant had brought him. Everyone seemed to be immune to the lighting rod between Genesis and me, then I saw him rushing up the stairs; the blonde's mouth was gaping open below him. She started to shout but Lynette quickly hushed her and pulled her to the side. Genesis disappeared back into the halls of the mansion; he stopped just before the corner, his head slowly turned. I began to walk forward, but stopped as his eyes landed on me, then he fled down the upper hall.  
Everything around me seemed to become empty, all I could hear over the music, laughter, and talking was an echo of a slamming door.


	12. Chapter 12

My head started to race, nothing around me made sense. The only thing I could control was the will to push my legs forward, to put one foot in front of the other. Everything around me became a blur of blue; my heart continued to rapidly pound even though I raced away from her.  
My hands tingled with sensations, and they felt colder than ice underneath my thin gloves; they burnt as I grabbed the diamond door knob. I started to breathe heavier and faster. My legs started to lose control as I quickly opened the door. Drops of sweat started to soak my shirt, I gasped in confusion and fear while pulling off my jacket and slamming the door shut.  
Sweat began to run down and sting my eyes; everything in me was shaking as if my body would just collapse under some unknown pressure. I struggled to pull off my wet shirt; my hands were shaking, and my fingertips were numb. My mind couldn't keep two thoughts together. The room was still spinning, and my breathing continued to become quicker and more labored.  
A raging lightning bolt ripped through my spine; I yelled in pain still fighting my sticky clothes, trying to pull them off my burning skin. I collapsed against the bed as the shirt pulled through my sweaty, hot hair  
My head continued to spin; I felt more of the burning ice start to travel and compress in my chest.  
My mind screamed _"what's happening! What is this?" _I pushed myself up, trying to control my choking throat, _"ok, ok just calm down. You can work through this, just focus." _  
I forced my lungs to inhale, my eyelids felt dry and heavy as I closed them. Everything started to come back, colorful flashes started to slow and condense, forming into a simple run down of all the memories of what had happened tonight.  
I was walking down the steps to the ballroom; my mother squealed in her most annoying, over rated high pitch voice. I felt my blood turn cold as she pushed me into the crowd of strangers. She smiled and charmed, but I knew she was just trying to bear my existence. I flinched as three different bodies touched the edges of my jacket, I could feel their snobbish sneers as they passed.  
Lynette continued to pull me into her high society clicks; she didn't notice the skinny, servant boy across the table stealing some food; his eyes full of fear that he'll get caught, or a waiter smugly stealing one of her best silver utensils while serving some young couple. I could hear the small chuckle in his throat as he slipped the small spoon into his top right, inner pocket where it would fall flat and no one would notice the tiniest off crease in his clothes.  
I felt all of the footsteps going out to the dance floor; I knew that one of the women was limping but she kept the pain hidden, even though her high heels dug into her ankles. The man with her was about five inches taller, and weighed about seventy-five pounds heavier. My eyes looked left; I saw my father, as usual discussing business and not mentioning his failed son at all. I turned as he went to kiss a younger, bewitched woman.  
My body felt everything around me; every sense seemed on max. My muscles started to ache from feeling all the hot bodies echoing on the floor. Another body brushed against me sending my frozen nerves from tense to rigid. I could hear nearly every conversation that echoed all across the foyer. Every laugh, shout, cry, and whine started to make my head fall into a state of disorder.  
I slowly raised my hand to my throbbing ear; I tried to smoothly rub its edges so I could somehow try to deafen all the commotion. But Lynette slapped me in the side; her eyes were full of venomous distain.  
I could smell all the colognes and perfumes; all the smells combined together creating the reek of a cauldron full of witch's broth that sent my stomach reeling up to my throat.  
I heard two teenage girls giggling four feet from me. I blinked my eyes trying to focus back on the current group in front of me, but my ears caught the sound of another waiter nearly tripping over his shoes clear across the right side of the vestibule. I could also hear the pianist sigh in fatigue even though he had fifteen more pages and three lines to play. My head started to pound as thirteen more couples went out to dance.  
Lynette sharply elbowed my side. My throat started to choke, but my anxiety was still as calm as a small breeze in summer. Then, I felt soft footsteps coming down the blue, silk covered stairs. My heart stopped as I turned, and my eyes laid on Trishta. The black and dark red mesmerized me; her skin looked so complete with the dark rich colors wrapped around her; her eyes were luminous with essence. But I could see the discomfort in her; she headed towards the punch bowl. She started to trip from nervousness; I could hear her breathing start to pick up. Something inside me throbbed as she grabbed hold the outer pillar next to the punch table.  
I turned back to the current group my mother had dragged me into, I casually gave a polite head bow,  
"Excuse me my fine comrades," I soothed. "Would you please excuse me? I find that my nerves are a bit over heated from your… pleasurable company."  
My mother sharply tried to grab my arm but I shook it away. My heart that was stopped dead only moments ago seemed to be making up for lost time as it raced and beat against my ribs. Trishta's hands were scrambling across the table; I twisted around to catch the empty glass from a waiter's plate just as he passed me. My throat turned dry; I could smell her lilac, vanilla perfume travel and burn inside me. My breath gasped as she turned around; I forced a small smile on my lips,  
"Here you go, I thought you could use a drink."  
She looked both surprised and flustered; all I could see were her beautiful eyes. I wanted to touch her, hold her, dance with her. My mind went to a near dead stop. I started to lift my free hand but I felt her delicate fingers brace mine underneath the leathery surface of my gloves. Something powerful shot through my arm. I felt fear shoot through me; I pulled back and left her faster than a fleeing chocobo.  
I raced towards the shadows; I wanted to hide, to become discrete. I nearly reached a dark, unpopulated arch but a heart stopping, familiar shrieking giggle echoed across the foyer. I embarrassingly turned, I knew who it was. A young woman dressed in the most heinous, hideous, bright pink dress walked nauseatingly towards me. Her pale eyes sinker back further into her skull, drenched in blue, hooker make up. Her blonde hair was messy, plain, this woman was Lynette's daughter-in-law wanna-be: Lillian.  
She giggled again; I knew she wanted to dance with me. She threw her hips flirtatiously, before making my blood boil in anger as she placed her thin, bony fingers near my face as she flipped my bangs. She reached for my arm, but I just gave her a false smile before giving her a polite, quick head bow; Leaving the look of fluster, and insult on her thin, pale face.  
My mind pushed me over to the shadows. I blinked as I realized I had completely stopped breathing. My heart gradually returned to its normal tempo; I felt two sides of myself fighting inside of me. As I pulled myself together, my eyes strayed back to Trishta.  
No matter where she went, I watched her. She looked so beautiful in the light; her body seemed to glow with the radiance and confidence of a first class soldier. My heart seemed to bond with her figure; wherever she went I followed, my mind bashed and wrestled; the same dark, cold, hissing voice reentered my thoughts,  
_**"Genesis! What are you doing?"  
**__"I'm thinking with my heart for once."  
__**"Genesis she will ruin you! Stop now! She's a demon in disguise, an enemy that must be terminated!"  
**_My legs felt weak; it naturally leaned against the cold, marble pillar beside me. My eyes couldn't break their trance with Trishta; something hot started to spread and melt the ice surrounding my heart, the voice started to screech,  
_**"Think genesis! Do you want all you've worked for to be for nothing?"  
**__"No, but-"  
__**"then let her sink faster than a dead corpse, you know she won't make through to be a first class soldier, hell she can barely surpass you." **_  
I looked back at Trishta, the fire inside me started to build, but then another thought crossed my mind, I looked over to my mother who was currently slapping the little servant boy that was trying to sneak more food. Delicately I made my way over, making sure not to look into her glaring eyes; I gently tapped her shoulder as I reached her, she just barely turned her head to disdainfully scowl, but her ear was all I needed. A small chuckle echoed deep in my throat as I whispered,  
"Lynette, I didn't want to tell you this, but there are people in the kitchen trying to steal you blue china set."  
Lynette left the foyer quicker than a winning race horse. I smiled again, but my smile turned into a faint, weak one as I looked back at Trishta. The voice returned, screeching at the top of its cold lungs, _**  
"Genesis stop! She will destroy all you've worked for! Leave now, forget her, go back to Shinra and crush her first!"  
**__"No, I'm going to dance with her, and let her know how I feel."  
__**"Genesis you're not thinking straight! You will be dismissed**_ _**from soldier! You will never defeat Sephiroth!"  
**_I pushed back the voice; nothing was going to stop me. The hot flame deep in my heart burst through the ice and engulfed everything inside me.  
The bodies around me slowed. My thoughts and concentration were so clear; all I could see was Trishta. Like a shadow merging into the coming night, I flowed through the bodies, instinct made my arm lift, the look of surprise started to dawn in her eyes. I felt a small pang of doubt prick my mind, but I kept moving forward.  
Tenderly I grabbed her hand; my chest lightened as she didn't push away. I took her with me, we moved together like in training, but this time I could be gentle, I could show her who I really was, and what I wanted her to be.  
As I steadily twirled her I felt her tense, her eyes were full of surprise and confusion. I knew she didn't want to relive what she left, but I had to let her know. I continued to hold her close to me, we circled each, and I slightly flinched as her fingers barely touched mine as she stretched away from me, but she was still tense as I wrapped her back.  
The tempo from the small orchestra began to pick up, as my honed dancing took over, she continued to struggle more. I felt her start to panic, I couldn't let her leave; I wouldn't let her leave.  
as I wrapped her close again I placed my mouth next to her ear, the words just flowed from me, I needed to show her that she was safe, that I was testing her. I placed my hand on her hip as I whispered,  
"Remember your training, the tempo is about to pick up, for fighting is like dancing. Watch me, and feel the moves." She instantly loosened, her body moved perfectly with mine, I posed a strike, she would block, we circled each other again, and our hands were held up together never parting; my eyes always fixed on her. She closed her eyes as the music was rising to its crescendo climax, I pulled her close to me, everything inside of me felt on fire as if a raging dragon was wrestling inside of me. Then I let her go as I laced my hand on the small of her back, her body lengthened into a fall, I could smell her sweet breath, my heart screamed and hammered inside of me, she looked up at me, I lowered my head to hide my pale, blue eyes. Instinct took over, my hand touched her smooth, delicate cheek, tracing her smooth line down her neck; I started to lean forward, the flame was overpowering. But then a poisonous dart shot through me as Lynette's sharp "Ah-hem" pierced through my soul.  
Fear completely took over every thought and action. I pulled her up to stand, I wanted to stay, but I couldn't face Lynette's piercing gaze. I felt my fear pull and push me towards the stairs, leaving Trishta alone; my heart began to beat painfully.  
As I burst through the last few stragglers on the edge of the eyeing circle I turned back to see Trishta, I couldn't hear her words over my pounding ears, but seeing Lynette's shocked eyes and Trishta's shining confidence told me she was standing up for herself, her posture was that of a proud, self-assured, first class soldier. I felt my pupils widen as Lynette raised her arm, everything inside of me froze as she stuck Trishta across the face. I felt a growl echo in my throat, my feet started to push me towards them, but a weak, thin arm grabbed my sleeve. I sighed in frustration as Lillian's shrill voice bite into me.  
"How dare you reject me for that, that floosy?"  
My hand started to curl, my blood reignited, "she is not a floosy," I spat, "the only hooker I see in this place is you Lillian."  
She backed away, her hands placed on her hips. "Now excuse me sir, you forget that I'm-"  
"A gold digger."  
"Your fiancé."  
"In who's flimsy out casted dreams, yours? Or Lynette's?"  
Her pale cheeks actually started to show the slightest bit of color, her blue eyes flashed but she backed away as Lynette pushed her to the side; her face red with hatred.  
"Genesis!" she hissed, "what the hell do you think you're doing with her? You're engaged to-"  
"I am not engaged to anyone! I will not become prey to your appetite for your vain ideals of high social class!"  
"Genesis, don't be idiotic! You are my son and you will-"  
"I have never been _your _son, I am Genesis Rhapsodous, Soldier first class of Shinra laboratories and I will not be ordered by you, or anyone else!"  
I pushed Lynette out of the way, my heart was staring to sting, and my skin only became hotter and stickier against my clothes.  
I pushed myself up the stairs, feeling my chest swell in anger and my mind race in confusion. I stopped as I felt Trishta's footsteps start to follow behind me, I reluctantly looked back, and some unknown distress crept into my already swelling heart. I couldn't face her, her cheek still showed faint sides of Lynette's strike.  
My eyes opened, I was back in my room; alone and in the dark. I sorely fell back onto the silky sheets under me, my heart continued to throb, the cold voice reentered my mind.  
_**"What did I tell you… you're nothing but a fool."  
**__"It doesn't matter… Lynette knows. But I can't let Trishta go."  
__**"You idiot! What were you thinking? You should be thanking her for stopping you before that underling ruined your life!"  
**__"she didn't… she has-"  
__**"made you weak! Look at all she's destroyed! She must be removed!"  
**_I felt something colder than frostbite start to scratch at my heart, my body didn't move as I stopped breathing. The voice continued to hiss and spit,  
_**"You have been lost in false dreams and dark thoughts for too long, only one thing matters… to become a hero, and to seek the gift of the goddess. Follow your destined path, don't let that Shinra reject stop you any longer."  
**_I didn't reply, I only ached; I had been stabbed, beaten, burned, broken, and even tasted death but nothing compared to this pain. Instinct curled my body up; I grabbed my shaking, sticky arms before wrapping them around me. I felt the slightest, cold tear fall out of my eyes as the last thought resounded in my mind before I plunged into darkness, _"I have to let her go." _  
__


End file.
